


A slip of the tongue

by Windfighter



Series: Winteriron week [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: The team is out for a mission. They have to spend the night in a safehouse and two people need to share a bed. Tony volunteers, saying he'll sleep with anyone, and Bucky takes him up on the offer. And ops, maybe he wasn't supposed to, but now its's too late to take it back.





	A slip of the tongue

**Author's Note:**

> For the Winteriron week day 3: Bed sharing
> 
> Since I completely butchered the other story I wrote for day 3 by turning it into Tony/everyone instead of Tony/Bucky >______> hopefully this one's better!

”Two of us have to share a bed”, Steve said and put his backpack on the floor.

Tony sauntered past him into the room with the king-sized bed and threw himself down on it, dropping his bag next to it.

”I'm up for sleeping with anyone who's prepared to get a fist to their face when I wake up from a nightmare.”

Bucky laughed and quickly followed him.

”I'm used to that by now so I guess I'll share with Tony.”

The door closed behind him. Steve blinked, stared at it.

”What just happened?”

Sam and Clint also stared at the door, but Natasha smiled and threw herself down on one of the remaining beds. On the other side of the door Bucky buried his face in Tony's shoulder with a groan.

”This was not how I had planned to let them know.”

Tony laughed, buried his fingers in Bucky's hair.

”What's done is done. How dumbfounded do you think Steve is?”

”100%”

Clint picked his jaw up from the floor first, shrugged.

”Guess, they're an item now. We should sleep, get as much rest we can before the mission.”

”Yeah...” Steve muttered before gathering himself. ”Yeah, you're right. Go to sleep soldiers, we have lot to do tomorrow.”

Lights soon went out in the cabin as everyone snuggled down in their beds (Steve on the couch because he was a gentleman).

Bucky woke up half a second before Tony, which gave him just enough time to block Tony's hand before it crushed itself against Bucky's face. Tony's eyes were wide, haunted, and Bucky didn't move, just let his thumb caress the hand he had caught.

”Hey, doll”, he whispered. ”You had a nightmare, but you're safe now. We're in a bed in one of SHIELD's safehouses and we have a mission in 6 hours.”

He moved Tony's hand to his chest, held it against his heart so Tony could feel his heartbeat. Sometimes it helped. It depended on the nightmare.

”I think we came out to the rest of the gang yesterday, but they haven't stormed the room yet so I think they're fine with it. Either that or they're stupider than we thought.”

Tony's breathing was calmer and Bucky dared reach out and place his hand under Tony's cheek. Tony pressed against the metal and Bucky moved his body closer, placed his forehead against Tony's. Tony took a shaky breath and Bucky continued talking, whispering. He didn't have anything to say, only whispered promises and nicknames to Tony.

”Everything's gonna be alright, dear. We'll be fine. Okay? I'm going to make you pancakes in the morning, the way you love them. And the two of us are finally going to cuddle infront of everyone. Right, angel? Honeydrop? You will love watching them squirm, I know you will, love. And when we get back home the news will have spread and we can finally fall asleep together during movie nights. You've wanted that for so long, haven't you sweetie?”

Tony's eyes were closed, his face relaxed. He was still breathing unevenly and Bucky kissed his nose.

”Bet we broke Steve.”

Tony chuckled.

”I'm serious, duck.” He kissed Tony's forehead. ”He's only ever seen me with dames, never a handsome fella like you. He's broken.”

Tony chuckled again, pressed his face against Bucky's chest. His hands grabbed Bucky's shirt and his breath hitched as the chuckling was replaced with sobs. Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony, rolled over to his back so Tony rested on top of him. He buried one hand in Tony's hair, gently scratched at Tony's back with the other.

”It's okay, doll, I'm here. Want to tell me about it?”

Tony shook his head and Bucky swallowed. If Tony didn't want to tell him it could only mean one thing – his parents.

”I understand”, Bucky didn't need to say more. He remained quiet, focused on taking deep breaths to help Tony calm down. He played with Tony's hair, gently traced Tony's back with his hand. Ten minutes later Tony was calm and slid off Bucky.

”Sorry about that”, he kissed Bucky's shoulder. ”Thanks for not leaving.”

”Sugar, you know I'd never even dream about leaving you. You okay now?”

”As much as I can”, he kissed Bucky's cheek. ”Thanks for holding me together. And for the sweet words”, he kissed Bucky's lips but didn't give Bucky time to return it, ”and for being amazing.”

Bucky rolled over Tony, leaned against his elbows and made sure to not place too much weight on Tony because Tony's chest was still the weakest part of him, easy to break under the weight of a supersoldier. He caught Tony's lips with his, kissed him greedily. Their lips parted, their tongues fought for dominance, but Tony broke it with a smile and a laugh.

”Maybe we should save _that_ for when we get back home.”

”Yeah”, Bucky agreed and fell down on his side again. ”Back to sleep?”

”Mission in five hours”, Tony said and yawned. ”We need the rest.”

He rolled over, pressed his back against Bucky and Bucky wrapped his arm around him, held him close as they both went back to sleep.

Bucky woke up first. He snuck out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, made the batter for the pancakes and prepared the pancakes. Tony joined him when the first five were done, pressed himself against Bucky's back and wrapped his arms around the supersoldier. He kissed Bucky's neck and Bucky moaned.

”Doll, I'm cooking.”

”I love when you cook”, Tony kissed Bucky's neck again, then reached for the coffee without unwrapping completely from Bucky. Bucky continued with the pancakes, Tony still pressed against his back as he downed his coffee. The other four started moving in the other rooms, Steve and Sam left the building for their morning jog while Clint and Natasha disappeared into the shower.

”We should shower too”, Tony whispered and bit Bucky's ear and Bucky whacked him with the spatula.

”I'm cooking, stop being distracting.”

Tony stopped being distracting. Bucky whacked him again.

”I can hear what you're  _thinking_ and no, we're saving it for when we get home.”

”Where's your sense of adventure?”

Bucky pulled free from Tony's grip, turned around and kissed him. Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck and got up on his toes so Bucky wouldn't need to bend down as much. The pancake currently in the pan burned and Bucky cursed, whipped back around and threw it in the sink. Tony refilled his cup and sat on the counter, watched as the pile of pancakes grew. Eventually the batter ran out and Tony placed plates and silverware on the table as Bucky fetched pancake syrup and berries from the fridge. Bucky sank down in one of the chairs, grabbed Tony's shirt and pulled the genius into his lap just as Natasha and Clint arrived. Clint grinned at them, gave them thumbs up before sitting down in his own chair and filling his plate with pancakes. Natasha didn't move a muscle, just sat down and started eating. Tony filled a plate as well, drowned the pancakes in syrup and berries. He cut it up, pushed the pancake pieces onto the fork and held it against Bucky's lips. Sam and Steve returned and Bucky glanced at Steve before accepting the pancakes, Tony leaning down to lick the excess syrup off his lips. Steve's cheeks turned pink and he left the kitchen again, causing Sam and Clint to roar with laughter. Tony smiled at Bucky.

”Yeah, I think you won that bet.”


End file.
